Events
Colonial Week Double XP Eleusina Festival Emergence Feast of Poseidon Festival of the Dead Festival of Kobol Forge of Hephaestus Thargelia Festival The Awakening Tykhe Festival Typhons Night Double XP Event "During this event: *2x experience for PvP and assignments! *Daily Merit Cap raised to 1500 *20% additional currency income from Interdiction Duties and Dynamic Missions!" Double XP events run frequently and last for 24 hours. During 2012, Double XP events would run weekly for several months on Thursdays giving it the nickname of Thrace Thursdays. Before the introduction of the Dynamic Mission and Interdiction Duty Mission which replaced the FTL Fragment Mission, the Double XP event gave the following: "During this event: *2x experience for PvP and assignments! *Daily Merit Cap raised to 1500! *Experience and Merit bonus for each cubit purchase! *Half off FTL Fragment Mission!" Faction Switch Feast of Poseidon - Thirst, Fast, Light, Ciborium During humanity’s exodus from Kobol, the exiles’ supplies were stretched thin as they searched for a new home. The Sacred Scrolls speak of a time of trial and fasting. When the exiles discovered the Twelve Colonies, they celebrated the founding of their new homes. Now the Colonials celebrate the discovery of the Colonies by honoring Poseidon with a month long series of religious fasts and ceremonies that culminate in the Feast of Poseidon to mark the beginning of the New Year. With the destruction of the Colonies, the Colonial Fleet’s supplies are stretched thin and morale is low. The Feast of Poseidon is an opportunity to conserve supplies, build up stockpiles, and improve fleet morale. .December 6rd - December 11th - Poseidon's Thirst .December 13th - December 18th - Poseidon's Fast .December 20th - December 25th - Poseidon's Light .December 27nd - January 1st - Poseidon's Ciborium .January 3rd - Feast of Poseidon Halloween Event - Emergence "An unearthly scream howls through the wireless. Ships disappear without a trace. Unidentified contacts stalk you at the edge of Dradis range. A lone scout returns at the edge of madness telling stories phantom ships responding to any hail and attacking without a warning nor mercy. They are coming." The Emergence Halloween Event was released in Game Update 23 on the 30th of October, 2013 and ran for 10 days. Players were required to destroy 15 Phantom Ships each day to earn 100 Merits and 5 Map Parts for the Interdiction Duty Mission. Forge of Hephaestus "During the Exodus from Kobol, Hephaestus forged ancient artifacts to aid the Twelve Tribes in their journey. Many were lost in the vastness of space, but have recently been rediscovered. To open an Aegis of Hephaestus, salvage must be collected and analyzed with Technical Analysis Kits. Collect the necessary salvage and discover the mysteries of Hephaestus. Collect Scrap Metal to gain access to this ancient artifact." Game Update 05 contained the Forge of Hephaestus which was the Spring Event which ran from the 28th of March, 2013 to the 8th of April. Feast of Poseidon Black Friday Sale "Come celebrate Black Friday with us! The best deals for ships and system upgrades start at 6 A.M. server time." The Black Friday Sale was held on the 23rd of November, 2012 and was part of the Customer Appreciation event. Customer Appreciation "BSGO would like to thank all of our players by giving away a free goody-bag to everyone! On top of that, there will be a 3x Merit Cap. Thank you all for making Battlestar Galactica Online so successful!" The 3x Merit Cap was held on the 22nd, 24th and 25th of November, 2012 as a thank you from BSGO for it's continuing success. The goody-bag was an in-game mail containing 10 Tuning Kits, 20 FTL Coordinates and a 2x Mining Booster/24 hours. Festival of the Dead "Once a year the spirits of long forgotten warriors return to the Nebula to be among the living. Join Fallen Heroes in a week long celebration of ancestors both Colonial and Cylon!" 'Colonials have long celebrated the Festival of the Dead, a gathering of family and friends who pray for the souls of loved ones who have passed. With their resurrection ship destroyed, the Cylons now observe this tradition as well. What happens to the souls of those who perish in depths of space?' This event was held on on the 31st of October, 2012. Players would find green and orange asteroids within certain sectors. Destroying the asteroids yielded generous treats. Ghost NPC's guarded the fields of green and orange asteroids. Eleusina Event "There will be a plethora of powerful weapons, brand new boosts, high-tech ship upgrades and more available for up to 50% off. Take advantage of these three days of savings and turn up the heat on your enemies!" The Eleusina Event was held from the 16th to the 18th of August. 2012. It provided the following discount sales: Ships *Strikes are 20% off *Escorts are 30% off *Lines are 35% off *Carriers are 40% off Other *All boosters are 25% off *All consumables are 10% off *All tuning kits are 20% off Festival of Kobol "The Festival of Kobol has begun! With origins dating back to Kobol, the traditional version consisted of a series of athletic competitions held in honor of the Lords of Kobol. Thousands of years later, the Twelve Colonies continued to celebrate the Festival, sending their best athletes to represent their people in the competitions. Aboard the fleets, the Festival is observed in a different manner: a decathlon of contests between pilots." The Festival was a series of 10 Tournaments which included Decimation, Annihilation, Crucible and Rock Buster Tournaments that were held every 2nd day. In between the Tournaments, Golden Rock Splitter Events were held from 6 P.M. to 8 P.M. The Festival began on the 27th of July, 2012 and ended on the 12th of August. As well as winning prizes for the individual Tournaments, based on the overall scores, the top 3 scorers on each server won a large sum of cubits. 1st place won 500,000 cubits, 2nd place won 250,000 cubits and 3rd place won 150,000 cubits. During the Festival, limited edition Gold ship Paints were on sale. Golden Rock Splitter Event "Prime your weapons! The Golden Rock Splitter Event is now underway. To take part in the event, travel to the sectors listed below and look for the gold and silver asteroids. Be wary! These asteroid fields are guarded by high quantity of ancient drones. Golden Asteroid Sectors: Epsilon Krau, Beta Antini, Tau Nehmet, Marsamxett, Tau Carinai, Omicron Percei, Fenris, 101 Crucis, 103 Heleb, Anachron, Spectris, 74 Imsidia, Nastrond, Huginn and Raastabann." The Golden Rock Splitter Event was a reoccurring event held for several months in 2012. It was originally known as the Thargelia Festival. Thargelia Festival "Spring is here and with it comes the Thargelia Festival, an ancient time-honored tradition of celebrating the blessing of our bountiful harvests and the renewal of life. Take part in the festivities by contributing to the harvest of Golden Asteroids in: Epsilon Krau, Beta Antini, Tau Nehmet, Marsamxett, Tau Carinai, Omicron Percei, Fenris, 101 Crucis, 103 Heleb, Anachron, Spectris, 74 Imsidia, Nastrond, Huginn and Raastabann." The Thargelia Festival was held on the 26th of May, 2012. Players were required to destroy Gold and Silver asteroids to receive rare items and ammo. Due to it's popularity, the Thargelia Festival became a reoccurring event known as the Golden Rock Splitter Event. Tykhe Festival "March 23-25 *2x experience for PvP and assignments! *Daily Merit Cap raised to 2000! *Experience and merit bonus for each cubit purchase! *Half off FTL Fragment Mission! *25% off most green items!" The Tykhe Festival was held on the 23rd to the 25th of March, 2012. It was a Double XP Event but with an increased Merit Cap as well as a sale on most green consumables such as ammo, DC Packs, Power Cells etc. Players were also given 300 HESC rounds of ammo for each ship class as well as 3 Technical Analysis Kits in an in-game mail. Category:Event